Justice League: Siege
Justice League: Siege is a 2010 superhero film, a sequel to Justice League ''and a crossover between/sequel to ''Wonder Woman: Cold War,'' Superman: Rise of Brainiac,'' Batman 3,'' Green Lantern, and The Flash: Rogue War. It is the twelfth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Gore Verbinski and stars Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill, Gal Gadot, Stephen Amell, Jason Momoa, Ryan Reynolds, Rick Cosnett, Danielle Panabaker, David Harewood, Viola Davis, and Julian Lewis Jones. Two more back-to-back sequels, ''Justice League: Darkseid and Justice Legaue: Crisis on Infinite Earths ''were released in 2013 and 2014, respectively. Plot Bruce Wayne has successfully gotten Wayne Enterprises on it's feet once again. As a team, he as Batman, Clark Kent/Superman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, and Hal Jordan/Green Lantern are traveling around to stop Checkmate, the terrorist agency responsible for half of A.R.G.U.S.' destruction in 1991, Krypton's explosion, and the murder of Bruce's parents. Being told where they are by A.R.G.U.S., led by Amanda Waller, the team arrives in Star City as one of Checkmate's headquarters is Queen Industries, having infiltrated the Board. Wayne gets everybody but the board out of the building and sets explosives inside, killing all but one of the board members, Oliver Queen, son of founder Robert Queen. Queen proves himself to not be Checkmate and joins the team as Checkmate caused his parents yacht to crash, orphaning Queen at age 8. Queen, who has always been great at a bow and arrow, builds himself a green suit and becomes the vigilante Green Arrow. Returning to A.R.G.U.S., the team discover a large unnamed object crashing into Earth. It lands in Eastern Europe, crushing Albania and scorching anything in the next 3,000 miles. With the world in shock the team travels to the location and discover it has transformed into a kingdom. At the throne room is alien Steppenwolf, who has come to see if their world is worthy of survival. Green Arrow attacks prematurely and is nearly killed. Steppenwolf sends his alien drones to Gotham, Metropolis, Gateway, Central City, Atlantis, and Star City to see if these cities are worthy. the heroes split up and each arrive at their city in time to stop the obliteration. Waller sends A.R.G.U.S. air protection over each of the cities, but in case Barry takes Iris to stay with A.R.G.U.S. Queen's girlfriend Dinah Lance discovers what he has been doing and decides to join the team with her cop training and becomes the Black Canary. The team travels to the kingdom but Steppenwolf clones the team and sends his Injustice League to frame the team for several crimes. With the team on the run and A.R.G.U.S. down due to Steppenwolf shutting down all communications, the team travels to Themyscira, abandoned after the destruction of all Amazons in 1989. They find Diana's childhood home and stay there for the time being. A.R.G.U.S. finally shows up and the team boards their jet only to learn it is Checkmate. They fight their way out but Hal falls out in the fight. Bruce takes control of the plane and begins to fly away, thinking they have no time to waste and Hal will show up later. Hal is rescued by Carol Ferris, the Star Sapphire. Hal and Carol join the team as they take the final battle to Steppenwolf. Martian Manhunter meets up with the heroes as they enter the kingdom. He reveals Steppenwolf has no plans to destroy Earth yet, as he is under orders by his nephew and commanding officer Darkseid to decide if the planet is worthy. They give Steppenwolf the chance to defect from Darkdseid and leave Earth alone or die. Steppenwolf attacks so the team sends Barry and Arthur to get the kingdom back into the UFO it was. However, one of them will have to stay in the kingdom as it implodes. J'onn sacrifices himself as Diana kills Steppenwolf. The team mourn J'onn as they reunite with A.R.G.U.S. Checkmate is revealed to the public and Lex Luthor is arrested. The team goes their seperate ways but Waller reminds them that Darkseid won't just give up. In a mid-credits scene, Darkseid learns from his minion that Steppenwolf has failed to report back. Darkseid tells him to prepare to head straight to Earth. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Stephen Amell as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Rick Cosnett as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Danielle Panabaker as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor IV *Ciarán Hinds as Steppenwolf *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Saïd Taghmaoui as Dale Gunn *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Ewen Bremner as John Peril *Katie Cassidy as Iris West *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Julian Lewis Jones as Darkseid Reception 'Box office' The film grossed $960,283,305 worldwide. 'Critical reception''' ''Justice League: Siege ''received generally positive reviews from critics. Review-aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 78% based on 261 reviews, with an average score of 7.1/10.